


Doctor to Doctor

by blueboxonbakerstreet



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Conversation, Gallifrey, script
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:05:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueboxonbakerstreet/pseuds/blueboxonbakerstreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten and Eleven meet and have a bit of a chat. They talk about things such as old hairdos, companions, Gallifrey, and being alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor to Doctor

Ten: Hello! I'm the Doctor! Who are you, then?

Eleven: You're the Doctor? Then this is horribly awkward.

Ten: It is? Why?

Eleven: Because I'm the Doctor, too!

Ten: Oh, dear.

Ten: Well, nice to know that I'm going to be that handsome in the future!

Eleven: Aw we're always handsome.

Ten: We are, aren't we?

Ten: Do you remember our beautiful blonde mop?

Eleven: Who could forget it!

Ten: Ha! Sometimes I run my fingers through this brown spiky bit and reminisce. Rose seems to like it, though.

Eleven: Where are you two these days?

Ten: Oh, here and there. Just visited Earth for a bit in 2012 for the Olympics! What a time!

Eleven: Little cake with ball bearings on top.

Ten: So interesting, humans are.

Eleven: Absolutely remarkable.

Ten: Oh, yes! How are things with you, then?

Eleven: Alright. Same as always.

Ten: Good. Not alone?

Eleven: Got the TARDIS.

Ten: You and I both know that's not enough.

Eleven: You and I both know sometimes she has to be.

Ten: That is true.

Ten: There has to be /somebody/, though. Somebody you can go to.

Eleven: Going to try to convince your future self to go stop being alone, are you?

Ten: If all goes well, I'm going to succeed.

Eleven: When does anything ever go well when we plan for it?

Ten: Occasionally, I suppose.

Ten: For example, "Are you my mummy?"

Eleven: Now that's a reference I haven't heard in a long while

Ten: That was a good day, wasn't it?

Eleven: Of course.

Eleven: That was back in the big ears days... wow.

Ten: Ha! We really were a sight!

Ten: Wasn't that long ago from where I am now, actually.

Eleven: Yes, I know. Somewhat longer for me.

Ten: Just out of curiosity, how far apart are we? Regeneration-wise.

Eleven: Just one. You'll be me next.

Eleven: Sounds so weird when you put it that way.

Ten: Oh, brilliant! Something to look forward to!

Eleven: Want to know a secret? This one shouldn't mess up anything timey wimey.

Ten: Shouldn't?

Eleven: Well, there's always a chance, but who cares about a little paradox?

Ten: Not us! Never have...well, we might. Depends, I suppose.

Eleven: No, we blew that one right out the window taking Rose back to see Pete.

Ten: Ha! Of course!

Eleven: Anyway... Prepare yourself... new sonic.

Ten: Why? What's happened to the old one?

Eleven: Not sure exactly... I assume it gets burned or somehow damaged.

Ten: Aw! I like this new one! Does it still have a blue light?

Eleven: Green now.

Ten: Green? Hm, that's new.

Eleven: TARDIS changes, too.

Ten: Ah, I'd expect that would happen sometime or another.

Eleven: Still gorgeous, though.

Ten: As she always is.

Eleven: And always will be.

Ten: Actually, just the other day I was talking to Rose about how interesting it would be to talk to the TARDIS. You know, if she was a real woman. Impossible, but   
interesting to think about.

Eleven: Be careful with that word.

Ten: Right, sorry.

Eleven: Because... you'd be surprised.

Ten: ...no! Really?

Eleven: Really.

Ten: That's fantastic! That's brilliant! That's...wow!

Eleven: She's bloody mad, but... yeah. Indescribable.

Ten: As she should be! Ha! Unbelievable! I love it!

Eleven: Oh what else can I tell you...

Ten: I don't know if I want to know the answer but...how many people have we traveled with full time, from me to you?

Eleven: Full time?

Eleven: Five.

Ten: Oh. A lot to look forward to, then, I suppose.

Eleven: Not to mention the two or three who weave in and out.

Ten: Oh, I love when people do that. Always a fun surprise.

Eleven: Oh yes... oh yes...

Ten: What? You've got that look! I know that look!

Eleven: What look? You don't know my look!

Ten: Oh, I know your look! Different face, same look!

Eleven: I don't have a look!

Ten: Oh, yes you do and now you're blushing! Blushing, blimey!

Eleven: I am not blushing!

Ten: Ha! Alright, alright, you're not blushing.

Eleven: Well, I might’ve been, but you wouldn’t understand yet.

Eleven: But as you said... a lot to look forward to.

Ten: I do have one question, if you don't mind.

Eleven: Go on.

Ten: Do I have much longer with Rose?

Eleven: Loaded question.

Ten: Yes, I know.

Eleven: And one you're sure you want the answer to?

Ten: Not in exact time, perhaps. Just...do I have much?

Eleven: ...no.

Ten: Oh.

Ten: Well...at least I'll know to enjoy the time I have.

Ten: Truth be told...I figured as much.

Eleven: How so?

Ten: That feeling we get when something seems to good to be true.

Eleven: Ha... yeah. Yeah, I know.

Ten: Anyway, back to you. How long have you been alone?

Eleven: Doing that thing where you try to flip the conversation to the other person doesn't work when the other person is yourself.

Ten: I could say the same thing.

Ten: Actually...I did.

Eleven: Lost track.

Ten: I thought that was established a long time ago.

Eleven: Of time, I mean. Of how long.

Ten: Oh. That's not good. Something really awful must've happened.

Eleven: Yeah, well...

Ten: It was that bad, then?

Eleven: Yeah. Yeah, it was bad.

Ten: I can tell. It's your eyes. Hundreds of years, same eyes.

Eleven: You sound like... someone you don't know yet.

Ten: Oh, I do?

Eleven: Most certainly.

Eleven: Always the eyes. Giving everything away.

Ten: It's true. I have them as well.

Eleven: Yes, I remember. Though you haven't... yet.

Ten: I haven't what?

Eleven: You're practically a baby to me.

Ten: I expect I might do. Funny, because you look a lot younger.

Ten: Aesthetically, I mean.

Eleven: We do just keep getting younger and younger, I know.

Ten: I'm almost to the point where I forget bits of trivia like that. It just seems to pass me right by.

Eleven: Well I've been reading a lot lately.

Ten: Oh, like what?

Eleven: Oh, the usual suspects. Tolstoy, Shakespeare, Dickens...

Eleven: And, well, I've broken out the old books from Gallifrey.

Ten: Dusty old things. Are they still back in the library? I haven't even given them a thought in ages.

Eleven: Yep. Except the one that's just the list of everyone's names. That one crops up in your new study.

Ten: Oh! Do we still have the green one with the writing in the margins?

Eleven: Of course! I was just reading that one a few hours ago.

Ten: Ah, the memories in that book.

Eleven: Yes. I'll admit, I nearly smiled.

Ten: That's a good idea, brushing up on our history.

Eleven: Someone has to preserve the memory.

Ten: I suppose you're right. Do you remember it, still? Home, I mean.

Eleven: How could we ever forget?

Eleven: Home.

Ten: I still dream about it occasionally. Always wake up in a mood, though. That's one thing I don't think we'll ever get around to accepting. That it's all gone.

Eleven: I'll never understand why things worked out the way they did.

Ten: I'd give anything to go back, just for a day.

Eleven: I know... Just to see that sky, if nothing else

Ten: Ah, that sky...All of time and space and nothing will ever compare.

Eleven: Other planets have golden skies. But not that... not the same.

Ten: Never the same.

Eleven: And the people... well, that goes without saying.

Ten: Ha! Timelords...we sure are something else, aren't we?

Eleven: Don't know how the universe ever handled more than one of us.

Ten: Blimey...sometimes I simply don't believe how long we've been the last one.

Eleven: Companions.

Ten: Still, though.

Eleven: Pick up companions to compensate.

Ten: Ah. Not too long ago, I was with Sarah Jane again, actually.

Eleven: I remember! Good ol' Sarah Jane!

Ten: Brilliant as always. Along with K9!

Eleven: Best dog in this universe!

Ten: Didn't realize how much I missed her! All of them, really.

Eleven: They're all magnificent.

Ten: And how many did you say? Five full time companions from me to you? I can't wait to meet them.

Eleven: Well, including Rose.

Ten: Oh. Well, what I said still stands!

Eleven: Enjoy the last two.

Ten: The last two?

Eleven: Of the five, enjoy the last two.

Eleven: Because that's what they are.

Eleven: The last.

Ten: That can't be right. Are you sure?

Eleven: Very sure.

Ten: This isn't the first time we've said that. Remember before Rose?

Eleven: Rough time.

Ten: Even so...

Eleven: Your point?

Ten: Nothing good happens when we're alone for too long and we only regret it after we've found someone.

Eleven: And then we only regret that after we've lost them.

Ten: It's a vicious cycle.

Eleven: Oh, I know.

Eleven: And I both envy and pity you at its restart.

Ten: I take it that I'm nearing a point where I'm going to be forced to adopt your current mindset?

Eleven: You won't be forced. You'll choose it eventually.

Ten: That's something I'm not looking forward to.

Eleven: Truth hurts.

Ten: Don't I know it.

Eleven: Don't we know it.

Ten: But we do have some pretty good memories as well as the bad ones. A lot of both which I haven't even experienced yet.

Eleven: Before you know it, you'll be me.

Ten: That close, eh?

Eleven: Well a few hundred years.

Ten: Practically the blink of an eye. We do change quickly, don't we?

Eleven: Too quickly by most Time Lord standards

Ten: Oh, much too quickly. Seems like the distance between new forms are getting shorter and shorter.

Eleven: Well the eighth to the ninth was... unconventional.

Ten: To say the least.

Eleven: Well hopefully this one will last a while.

Eleven: Not out there in any danger anymore.

Ten: Shut up in the TARDIS, reading dusty history books?

Eleven: Oh, I haven't mentioned? We're retired.

Ten: Retired? How does that work?

Eleven: Sit around the TARDIS dusty history books.

Ten: Doesn't sound like much of a life.

Eleven: It's perfectly fine

Ten: Certainly not dangerous.

Eleven: Exactly. No one gets hurt.

Ten: Does the TARDIS block distress signals, now?

Eleven: Seeing as how I rewired her not to be able to receive them in the first place, yes.

Ten: And she's listening to you?

Ten: Doing as you say?

Eleven: She doesn't exactly have a say in the matter.

Ten: I know I must seem very naive to you, but are you sure this is the right thing to do?

Eleven: You're right, you do seem very naive to me.

Eleven: You know why?

Eleven: Because you are.

Eleven: You're still with Rose.

Eleven: You haven't even lost her yet.

Eleven: You haven't met or lost any of the others.

Eleven: The last time you lost a companion was how long ago

Eleven: Oh, that's right, an entire Time War ago!

Eleven: I remember what it's like to be you, /Doctor/!

Ten: What have you become?

Ten: Yes, I am naive, but maybe that's what you need! Listen to yourself!

Eleven: Oh, I would love to be able to be so naive! To be so ignorant as you!

Ten: This is why take on companions! This is what happens when we're alone for too long! When was the last time you looked in the mirror? Look what you've turned   
into!

Eleven: I try to avoid mirrors, thank you very much. Tends to put a downer on things.

Ten: Yes, well, maybe you should start by finding one and giving yourself a good, long look.

Eleven: There's no need, I'm perfectly aware of what I'll see.

Ten: And why the hell are you content with that? /How/ the hell are you content with that.

Ten: ?

Eleven: Because I have to be! There's no other way!

Ten: There always is!

Eleven: No, there isn't always!

Ten: Look again.

Eleven: Rassilon, I'd forgotten...

Ten: I don't think that's the only thing you've forgotten.

Ten: Put away the books and go out again. Please. One day. One good deed.

Eleven: No, I'd forgotten how obnoxiously intrusive you are.

Ten: Intrusive. Yes, that's me I suppose. You, too.

Eleven: Not any more.

Ten: I don't recall it ever being a bad trait in the end.

Eleven: You haven't experienced anything yet to recall.

Ten: You're not that much older than I am.

Eleven: Says the toddler to his grandfather

Ten: How long exactly have you been wallowing?

Eleven: What part of 'I've lost track' was unclear the first time?

Ten: You've been away for too long.

Eleven: That is my decision to make, not yours.

Ten: You're forgetting that we're the same person.

Eleven: 'Some new man walks away.'

Ten: Same memories, same eyes.

Eleven: That's not what you tell... someone you haven't met yet.

Ten: Oh.

Eleven: Yeah.

Eleven: Besides, our memories are not the same. I have many you do not.

Ten: I suppose that's true. But as I said, we're only one regeneration apart. We share at least ten others.

Eleven: Perhaps...

Ten: Definitely.

Ten: And although I'll give you the fact that you've seen and done things I haven't yet, we've still got majority of our lives in common and that's what makes the   
difference.

Eleven: Perhaps.

Eleven: But not this.

Ten: When has the world ever been better off without us? Think of all we've done.

Ten: All the people we've saved.

Eleven: Think of all the people who are dead because of us.

Ten: Yes, but there are so many people we've helped, too. Believe me, I know destruction, too. But there were some good times. Lives saved.

Eleven: Not the ones that matter.

Ten: Listen to you! Everyone matters. Don't forget that.

Eleven: Not the ones that matter to us.

Ten: Everyone matters to someone, right?

Ten: Do you remember when we thought we lost Rose, way back in the big-ears-days? Our first encounter with a Dalek in a long while. Do you remember that feeling   
when we realised she was alive?

Eleven: Please... don't.

Ten: What?

Eleven: Just... just don't. I try not to think that far back.

Ten: Those are happy times, are they not? Why push them away? I'd think you of all people would want to preserve them.

Eleven: Because it's what I do. It's how things work.

Ten: You bury yourself in ancient history, alone in the TARDIS.

Ten: Sounds anticlimactic after a life like ours.

Eleven: It's for the best.

Eleven: The stories have endings that don't change.

Eleven: No one else gets hurt.

Eleven: No more guilt.

Eleven: She never leaves.

Eleven: Nothing/

Ten: No more guilt? I don't think that's something that will ever apply to us.

Eleven: No more to be added.

Ten: But what about the good memories? None of those, either.

Eleven: I still remember them. Sometimes.

Ten: No new memories.

Eleven: No.

Ten: That used to be the only thing that kept you going.

Ten: The new memories.

Eleven: Well now I'm not going anymore, am I?

Eleven: So they aren't needed.

Eleven: Goodbye, Doctor. Enjoy everything while it lasts.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for this ending so unceremoniously. I just...I didn't know how to end it. It's in script form, so if anyone wants to use it or adapt it, contact me and I'm sure it'd be alright :) I hope you liked it!


End file.
